Alpha Scott
by Clay19
Summary: Scott finds out that a long time ago his family were Werewolves but they slowly started to dwindle down. But when he gets bitten it wakes up his werewolf genes. He then helps the Hale family escape the fire saving alot of people he then takes them to his home in the woods. Soon after that they all leave to escape the Werewolf Hunters.
1. The truth

A log time ago there were two families the Hales and the McCall they lived out in the woods. But these weren't your regular family's they were Werewolves. These two family's always helped each other out. They would marry into each others pack. And if they wanted new blood into their pack they would turn some humans into werewolf's.

One can become a werewolf by one of two methods; being bitten by an Alpha werewolf or by having biological werewolf parents. Being bitten by an Alpha werewolf is not always successful and some bitten humans die from the bite rather than turn.

A werewolf's physical abilities are increased to an extremely high level. This allows them to do such things as: sense when a person is lying by listening to their heart rate, run incredibly fast by using a combination of both their hands and legs, that allows them to to out run or keep up with their opponents, humans or most supernatural creatures, track a person via their scent, maintain a high endurance level, heal from wounds very quickly, and enhanced strength that allows them to overpower their opponents, humans or most supernatural creatures.

The bite, if successful, also cures previous medical conditions such as asthma and epilepsy. Werewolves can come back to life if their bodies are still intact only on the night of a new full moon, on the last night of winter (also known as the Worm Moon). To come back to life, they need the light of the full moon shining on their bodies and a few drops of blood from an Alpha werewolf. If the werewolf brought back to life is an Alpha werewolf, they revert to a Beta classification.

All Beta or Omega werewolves initially possess yellow eyes. Their eyes become permanently blue if they take an innocent human or werewolf life.

Werewolves are highly allergic to wolfsbane and, like other supernatural creatures, are weakened by mountain ash. Werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Also, it is revealed that werewolves lose their powers under a lunar eclipse.

The new full moon brings about a natural wildness to werewolves, sometimes causing the werewolf to act out violently. New werewolves often restrain themselves during this period so they do not do harm to humans or draw attention to themselves. With practice, this lunar side-effect can be mentally controlled. Genetic werewolves can gain control over their werewolf powers and abilities, and animal side, much faster than bitten werewolves, due to the fact they were born werewolves, and it is part of their nature.

Symbols also have significance among werewolves. The spiral symbol represents an intent for revenge or a vendetta (both highly common amongst werewolves). One way a werewolf can communicate is by lengthening their nails and driving them into the back of another werewolf's neck. This process will either imprint a series of memories from the attacker into the victim, or remove memories from their mind.

It is unknown if the bites from Beta and Omega werewolves are deadly or harmless to humans. It is unknown if the powers and abilities of werewolves, such as enhanced strength and speed, are at their peak in both human and wolf forms, or only in wolf form, or only at night during a full moon. It is unknown if werewolves can heal from a slit throat or a broken neck. Though Peter was killed by Derek slitting his throat, he was still recovering from having been burnt alive, which may have weakened him. It is unknown if werewolves can regenerate their arms or legs. It is unknown how Omega werewolves officially become part of a pack of werewolves, becoming Beta werewolves in the process.

It is unknown how Beta werewolves officially leave his or her pack, Becoming Omega werewolves in the process. It is unknown if werewolves continue to physically age, once they become adults, or if they age much slower then humans. werewolves can merge together, to form one Giant werewolf, that can overwhelm most supernatural creatures, it is unknown if this ability is unique to werewolves who are blood related, particularly siblings of the same gender. If a werewolf kills another werewolf they will absorb their powers and becoming stronger, faster, and more powerful.

Over the time the McCall family started having less and less werewolf's into the pack. Until finally there was no more werewolf's in the family. While the Hales had plenty of werewolf's. The McCall's moved into the town leaving their pack house in the woods, to not to be opened until they had werewolf's back into their family. Until Melissa McCall had a son named Scott with a field agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Scott was fifteen when they had a daughter named Rosalie and then they had Emily.

Somehow his werewolf gene woke up in his body turning him into a werewolf. He could smell other werewolf's around town he was about to show himself to the Hale's when he learned about the Argents they were a bunch of humans that hunt werewolf' he decided to lay low until he learned how to protect himself from the Hunters. He learned he had a rare ability to shape shift into an actual wolf.

When he finally decided to tell the other werewolf's he found the house on fire he could hear some of them. When he got close he could see that the doors were chained together. So he garbed the chain, but he had to let it go because it has wolfsbane on it. He had to hurry or they would die so he garbed the chain and pulled he didn't stop as the chain burned his hands. His eyes turned briefly red as he yanked it off the door and rushed inside the house, he garbed as many people that he found but most of them were dead.

When he couldn't find any more alive he ran outside the house to see all the people he saved laying on the ground. He saved four women who he found out that they were Derek Hale's cousin's and his mom and two boys that were his brother's. His cousin's were pretty fucking hot. Some of them were humans, werewolf's and children. They thought that two of Derek's sisters were dead so they went to find Laura Hale. He decided to go with them and learn how to fight in his werewolf form with there help.

The three women decided to thank Scott for saving themselves. He told his mother and farther that he was leaving and going to live with some friends. That was the day that his farther and mother were getting a divorce. He said goodbye to his mother and baby sister. That night he spent with three young beautiful women in his bed having the time of his life.

They spent years looking for Laura Hale and Cora Hale but they couldn't find them or Derek so they thought they were dead.


	2. Scott gets rewared

Yeah! Get naked already, this is taking too long." Felicia exclaimed, but there was nothing but playfulness in her tone. Scott smirked and then winked at her before kissing his fingers and blowing the kiss to her. She leaned up and 'caught' it and then realized she was silenced. She laughed silently and Krista laughed not so silently.

She would be quite though. She nodded to Scott and he went back to kissing and caressing the light skinned beauty in front of him. He made short work of her clothing and then stepped back to admire her body. He blinked when he saw the thigh high stockings on her and then she heard him growl.

"You would have one of my favorite pieces of clothing on, wouldn't you?" She gasped softly when she found herself on her butt on the bed, legs spread before he took one into his hands and started to caress and stroke her. "I find a tie and nothing else on a witch is delectable. However... stockings... stockings to me are almost instant arousal.

I love your legs, everything about you really." He kissed the top of her left thigh before he went to caress and stroke her right leg. "But for some reason.. legs just scream sexy to me." He smiled and kissed the tip of her right thigh. Stroking both thighs at once before he placed a kiss on the hem of her panties. Smiling up at her.

"May I?" He caressed the panties where they met her thighs and she nodded mutely. He kissed the same spot again before he helped her out of her panties. Sliding them off her legs nice and slow before he spread them again. Stroking her thighs and letting his thumbs trace her pussy. "You're already nice and moist... but I can do better." He winked at her and then spread her pussy with his thumbs, growling ever so lightly. "Such a pretty pink pussy. I promise not to wait too long to have a taste."

With that he started to kiss and suckle softly on the area surrounding her waiting pussy, but not connecting his lips just yet. Stroking her with his fingers, but only breathing on her pussy softly. He felt and heard her soft gasping as he did that, and it made him smile. He then looked up at her, a hairs breath from his lips connecting with her pussy. "Give me a number... any number." Lucy blinked for a few moments but she would go along with it.

"Um... One hundred and thirty four?" He smiled and nodded.

"I'll start counting then. One... two... three... four." He started counting, and each number was joined with a soft kiss or lick against her lips. When he got to ten, however, his tongue slipped into her just as he started hissing. She was startled for a moment and then her eyes went wide before she gripped the edge of the bed with a loud, startled, but heavily pleased gasp. Her gasp turning into a moan that did naughty things to the other werewolf's in the room and the werewolf between her legs.

Krista was surprised, it had taken her almost an hour before she got Lucy to gasp like that. She looked to Felicia who was already sans clothes and watching, wriggling in anticipation for the next part. Another moan, louder this time, broke Krista from her thoughts and she looked back to see Lucy lightly bucking and writhing. The fingers on one of her hands entangled in Scott's hair while her other hand held onto the headboard as she bucked and moaned in delight.

Scott loved pleasing all of his mates, and he could never deny the beauty of any of his mates as they writhed and bucked because of him. Whether being taken by his manhood, or being carried into bliss by his tongue and fingers. It was always wonderful to him, and he did his best every time to make sure they knew this. He was at the number thirty when he heard and felt the Krista above him lose control. Starting to give him a nice spray of her juices. He lapped up her juices eagerly and kept counting as she kept writhing. He then came off with a last hiss and started licking his fingers as Lucy panted and slumped onto her back. Her heaving bosom a delicious sight indeed.

"Damn... I only got to 42. That's not really fair." He teased and she looked at him through lidded eyes before closing them. He hummed and then stood up, licking his lips lightly. "Do I pass the test?" He grinned and then heard a soft huff from Krista.

"Not yet, Scott." She was back to Scott now, he liked that. "You can be awesome with your tongue and still suck at the main event. She likes it slow and deep." Scott nodded, not in the least bit deterred before he stood up and shucked off his silk pajama bottoms. Krista looked impressed at his size, nodding as if she had been inspecting him. Lucy, on the other hand, had a closer look and let out a near mewl of eagerness. Scott climbed onto the bed and turned them so they were lengthwise facing the other two witches. He took one of her legs and placed it on his hip, the other dipping off the side of the bed as he placed his tip at her waiting lips. Leaning down to kiss her and then letting out a low growl that mixed with her moan as he slipped into her nice and slow.

The ensuing dance was something that you read in one of those cheap romance novels, but it was real much more arousing. The leg on Scott's hip moved to his shoulder as he used the bed for leverage to power into her slowly and deeply. It was a test to see how good it was, but Krista couldn't help but feel that he was making love to her, not just slowly fucking her. It made her shudder softly, though the shudder could have been from the witch between her legs eagerly pleasing her as she watched. It seemed Felicia was eager for some action, and was not waiting for it.

She let out her own gasp of pleasure as a well seasoned tongue entered her, trying not to close her eyes in her own bliss as she watched Scott make a mess out of one of her best friends. It didn't take long for Scott to push the light skinned woman over the edge again, and her heightened moan let Krista and Felicia know just how hard she came around him. His subsequent groans and shudders letting them know he was over the edge as well, spilling into the witch and making her close her eyes and shiver in the delightful feeling.

They shared an impassioned kiss and held onto each other as they did so before Scott pulled out from her, and was surprisingly still erect. Lucy shuddered at the empty feeling but still looked deliciously sated. Scott sitting on the bed, smiling as he stroked her legs softly, length still throbbing upwards between his legs, covered in his and her juices. He smiled at Krista and then she got up after moving Felicia. Felicia blinked at being removed from her treat but she soon realized why.

Krista was soon kneeling in front of Scott, and her tongue was soon cleaning off his seed and Lucy's juices. Felicia was soon beside her and they were playfully competing for the delicious taste that was Scott McCall. He removed the silencing charm if only to listen to the slurps and suckles that came from Felicia's lips joined with the ones that came from Kirsta's. He caressed both of their heads before he spoke. "I take it I pass then?" He winked softly and Kirsta nodded, slurping him again before she breathed out in a husky breath.

"I want to ride you, Scott. I want to feel this inside of me." He nodded and leaned down to kiss her, surprising her at his lack of caring for his taste on her lips. Not that she could see a reason for him to care, he had a sweet taste to his seed. He moved so he was against the headboard of the bed, and she was quick to remove the rest of her clothes and sink onto him nice and slow. She wanted to savor this as well as get used to the thickness of his length. He shuddered as she did when she sat on his lap, grinding against him and giving him a kiss. They tongue wrestled for a bit before a soft, almost whimpering moan broke them apart. They both looked to see Lucy getting her pussy tenderly cleaned out by an eager Felicia. The light skinned witch relaxing in the almost lazy pleasure she was getting as she simultaneously recovered. Kirsta turning to Harry and giving him another kiss. "Give me what you gave them..."

"As you wish, my lady." He gave her another kiss before he started to help her ride him nice and slow. Hands roaming her ebony skinned body to learn every inch of her that he could. He caressed her thighs, her hips, her ass. Then her sides, belly and back. Her breasts arms and neck getting the same treatment as well before his fingers were in her hair and she was in another searing kiss. After that, the slow learning of her body, he started to give her just what she wanted.

Having gave her that time to ride him slowly to adjust to him before he gripped her hips and started to help her go faster. Bouncing on him with a steadily increasing pace. While she did not have the wonderfully delicious curves of Lucy, or the large bust of Felicia, she had her own assets that were just as tasty. Her ass was firm and toned, as were the other girls, but it was slightly larger, giving him more to squeeze. Her legs seemed to be more toned and her muscles squeezing him showed her muscles were very talented. He held her tightly in his grasp as he started to buck up into her when she started clamping tighter.

Kirsta gasped when he hit certain spots within her, and then her gasping was intensified when she felt more hands on her. Her fellow werewolf's caressing her body all over while she was pleased by the virile wizard under her. Each one of her nipples taken into a different pair of lips while she bounced on Scott's fantastic dick. She was then moaning into the lips of Lucy and then Felicia as they shared her between them, those four hands still roaming her body until it became too much for her.

The cry of delight that flooded from her lips made her two sisters gasp. Not because of it's volume, but because for some reason they felt it too. They then noticed that Scott was holding their wrists, connecting the four of them in a joint orgasm. Each one feeling the release of the other, and it echoing within the four.

The two women not being pounded into felt as if another of Scott's loads was flooding them, but it was just the sensation of warmth. The three of them collapsed next to and on top of Scott who was panting lightly himself. He gave each of them a soft kiss, having to bend lightly for Lucy and Felicia before coming back up and kissing Kirsta.

"I don't think we'll be moving from this room for a while." Felicia, ever the lady, snorted at his gross understatement.

"D-dammit... Scott. You're killing the buzz. Shut up." He snickered but conceded, sliding so he was on his back, Kirsta still on top of him as he brought his women closer. A blanket covering them with some silent gestures and the lights dimming after a few more.


	3. Talia and Scott

Scott and the rest of the pack and there Alpha Talia have been searching for Derek, Cora and Laura. But they did not find them, then they read about some werewolf symbols in Beacon Hills so there Alpha Talia decided to check it out. "I will be back in a week." she told them. I waited until every body was asleep to go to Talia's room was. I quietly knocked on the door and heard a 'come on in.' She was laying in her bed with her robe on, when she saw him she got up and said, "What do you want Scott?" I look at her, "I want you." i say. She grins and moves toward me.

Taking him like a mad woman, she planted her mature lips onto his, engulfing him in a fierce kiss. She undid her night gown and showed her Beta her naked body. Size D breasts, a shaven cunt. He grabbed her boobs and massaged them, loving the feeling. Talia moaned quietly and ran her fingers through his messy hair and used her other hand to feel her own body.

"Yes, Scott. Yes!"

He placed her nipple in his mouth and used his tongue to lick it , occasionally sucking on it. Her hand went down his neck and he felt his skin. As he sucked her tit, her nails dug into his neck, creating a small mark. His hands felt her body and eventually got down to her ass cheeks, which he squeezed. Eventually, he moved away from her nipple and she began kneeling.

"Now, Let me see the fabulous cock my neices have been talking about!" She moved his sweatpants down and his cock was exposed, erected and ready for fucking. "Oh my! Better then they explained!"

"It's all your Talia." Harry said.

She took his cock into her hand and gave it one good lick. Scott groaned and ran his fingers through her black hair and allowed her to go further. Talia took his erection and put it in her mouth, going all the way until his cock was gone from view. She had gone deep throat on her own will and this impressed him. In a few seconds, she sucked on it without another word and this got him excited.

"Talia! Jesus! OH!"

The feeling of her MILF mouth sucking his member was explosive, just like when he fucked his mates. Seeing her nude body was enough to get any guy excited. The look she gave when she sucked him was sexy. The harder she sucked him, the louder he got.

Minutes later, he announced he was close, so she took it out and stood up. Bending over the bed, Talia instructed him to fuck her cunt just like her necies. Liking the look of her ass, he got behind her and positioned himself at her pussies entrance. He held it close and slowly entered her, giving more reason to moan.

She had been fucked loads of times in her youth, so her cunt was easy to enter. Harry held her sides and began thrusting in her. Talia held onto the bed sheets and opened her mouth awkwardly so that he knew he was giving her the best time of her life. Her body shook back and forth, proof that he was being forceful on her. Before long, he picked up the pace, pleasing the slutty MILF.

"'Scott! 'Scott! Yes! Fuck me ! Fuck me hard like you do them!" she shouted.

"Ya like that Talia, you dirty slut?" he said in between gasps.

"Yes! Yes! I'm your slut! Such a slut!"

Scott groaned upward as he got closer and closer. Her eyes widened as the immense pleasure set her over the edge. The bed rocked and the headboard made a somewhat loud noise and Talia quickly spotted it. Advising him to slow down so that it wouldn't get louder. He did so and actually took out his cock. Asking what he was stopping for, she quickly found out as he thrusted into her ass.

"OH MY GOD SCOTT! I...!"

"Never had anal before? Well, you're gonna love it just like your necies did!" he said.

He pushed himself deeper into her anal hole and made her scream, but she covered her mouth so not to wake anyone up. Her insides were tight, which was expected since she never had anal before. Her ass cheeks ripples, her legs trembled, and her tits were bouncing everywhere.

"YES! YRS! SCOTT, YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER!"

"Yeah Talia! Fuck yes!"

Soon, Scott drew close to orgasm. As he took his cock out of her, she seemed relieved. She panted heavily and took deep breaths. Turning around, she saw Scott sitting on a chair and waiting for her. She gave a sexy wink and walked to him, shaking her MILF ass as she did. When she was at the chair, she hovered her cunt over his cunt and slowly descended.

"Talia, you look so fucking beautiful."

"Thank you 'Scott. My figure has always been perfect."

The impact of his cock entering her was amazing. It fit all the way in her again and he moved his hands to her thigh, holding her up. Scott gazed at her massive boobs and lunged at them. Sucking her right tit and squeezing her left, he made her feel younger. Soon, she started to bounce on his raging hard on. Even having his way with her tits, they bounced and bounced, making Scott sex hungry for her.

She bent down and began kissing him crazily, even sticking her tongue deep in his wet mouth. His hands moved to her ass cheeks and he squeezed them, forcing them up a little. His head was buried in her tits, licking each nipple more then she expected. Her bouncing got faster and Scott met her movements with his thrusts, thus pleasing her.

Minutes later, Scott gave a sudden look and announced he was close. Not wanting to stop, Talia continued until she felt it. His groans were loud and his cock erupted like a volcano. Scott's seed began filling her up. She gave a loud moan and rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted from the experience.

"Amazing Scott, that was... exhilarating!"

"I'll say. Never fucked an older woman like you before Talia."

"Just wondering, but how would you feel about a aunt and nieces fivesome?" Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was speechless. "And even though I am in my forties, I wasn't protected."

"So... you may be pregnant?"

"Yes! Now kiss me again!" she said as she kissed him like mad. When he woke up he found out that she already left.

Two week passes when they don't hear from them so they decided to move there. They finally pull up to the old Hale house, but it wasn't like before the fire it looks new. Scott gets out followed by Kirsta, Felicia, Lucy and Jack and Sam.


	4. Scott finds out his sisters are Werewolf

"Who are you!" we turn around fast to see a man standing at the door he was about six feet, he has short black hair, and brown eyes. "Derek, its us. Sam, Jack, Kirsta, Lucy and me." Felicia says. They can['t believe what they are seeing, their brother/Cousin was standing in front of them alive.

"Sam, Jack." Derek whispers don't believing himself. When they nod he runs toward them and grapes them in a big bear hug. Squeezing the life out of them. "I thought you were dead." he said. "Right back at you. We thought you died in the fire. Or was killed." Sam tells him.

Derek turns toward his cousins, grinning he sweeps them into a hug to. "God, I missed you guys." he tells them. "Yeah we missed you to fur-ball." Lucy tells him warmly. The other two start giggling at the pet name she has for him.

"God I missed you calling him that!" Kirsta says"Well, don't get use to it because it stops." while glaring at them, which into a small smile, when they pouted at him. "Alright you can keep calling me that." he says. "Oh mam," Scott coughs.

Derek turns toward me taken me in, "We forgot this is Scott, he's a Werewolf. He saved us during the fire," he said quietly. "If it wasn't for him we would be dead." Jack says to his older brother. "Well, thank you." Derek walks over and shakes his hand.

"No, problem. Now where is Talia." Scott asks him. "Yeah, where his mother. She's supposed to be here. She went ahead of us to check thing out. And then we never heard from her again." Sam aks him. Derek turns toward his family with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but she was murdered a week ago." looking angry. "What? Your lieing!" Sam screams at him. He starts hitting Derek in the chest. He just wraps his arm's around his little brother. Letting him cry his heart out. Jack walks over and joins the hug.

While the girls walk over to their mate and hug him. "It's okay, we will find out who did this. And they will pay." Scott said fiercely into their ears. When the others heard him say that they agreed. "Sam, Jack, Felicia, Lucy and Kirstam, I have a surprise for you guys."

"Laura, Cora come on out." he grins out. Two beautiful women step outside, Laura stood at six feet and two inches, and Cora stood at five feet and four inches, they had long hair, Cora had black hair and brown eyes, while Laura had brown hair and eyes. Laura was wearing a black shirt that was wrapped around her E-cup breast that were firm and round. And black jeans that hugged her shapely ass.

Cora was wearing a white t shirt, that was wrapped around her D-cup breast that were firm, and short Short's that hugged her tight muscular ass. "Beautiful," Scott whispers. The girls turn their heads to see him staring at their cousin. "God, he wants the whole set." Lucy giggles. The other two follow suit.

Snapping Scott out of his trance. "Laura, Cora!" Sam and Jack yell. They run towards there sisters and start hugging them. "Oh, my god. I prayed that you guys made it out alive." Jack says. The three sisters move away from Scott and go to their cousins, to join in the hugging. "Laura, Cora, this is Scott are mate!" the three of them say.

Shocking Derek and the sisters. 'Damn, that's not fair. I wanted him.' thy both thought. "Mate! You mean all three of you. Have the same mate?" Laura asked them. And when they nodded their head yes, that shocked Cora. "You mean to tell me that you can have more than one mate?" she asked.

"No, you can only have one mate. That's what I always thought." Laura said. "You are correct. A werewolf can only have one mate. But as you can see I'm special." Scott grins at them, making them blush. "Grrrr," Derek growls threating at Scott.

"Don't even think about it!" Derek says in that tone of voice. "And what if I want them to join." Scott says. "Well you can forget it, it's not happening, ever!" he says angrily. Laura and Cora walk up to Derek and poke him in the chest. "Who do you think you are, telling us who we can and cannot choose. I'm older than you, and have been taking care of you. Your whole life. So don't start." says Laura. "Yeah what she said." Cora says.

"Hello, as you heard I'm Scott. And can I say you two are beyond sexy. There isn't a word that can come close to your beauty." Scott smiles charming, to them. "Your mate sure is good." Cora says. "Hes better in bed!" Lucy says while grinning. "All come on, I didn't want to hear that!" Sam whines.

Laura and Cora start blushing, just imaging what he is like in bed. While the the other two girls stat crack up laughing. Derek makes a disgusted face. "Oh, okay lets get started. Shall we." Scott asks them. They nod their heads. "Have you smelled another Werewolf's?" Scoot asks them. "We have smelled a Alpha around. And lets not forget, mother had to know the person who did this. Because she was surprised. There was know fighting anywhere where we found the body." Laura tells them.

"Oh, don't forget Rosalie and Emily. They were turned by the Alpha. And Derek turned three people." Cora said. That news hit him like a sack of bricks. 'My sisters were bitten by the Alpha.' he thought. "Did you just say Rosalie and Emily, their last name is McCall." Scott asks them. "Yeah, how did you know that?" Derek asks. "Because they are my sister's." "Why would you do that!" Scott snarls at him. The girls got mad to because there cousin was stupid enough to turn people into werewolf's. "Because we needed the numbers to take down the Alpha." Derek growls back. "We will deal with this later!" Scott says before heading to his car.

Rosalie and Emily were walking with their friends. Rosalie stood at a height of six feet, pretty tall for her age of seventeen. With long chestnut brown hair, tan skin, hazel eyes and full red lips. She was wearing a tight blue shirt wrapped around her DD-cup breast that were full. And a short knee length skirt wrapped around her round ass.

Emily stood at a height of five feet and five inches, at the age of sixteen, with dark brown hair, and eyes. Wearing a sweater wrapped around her D-cup breast that were perky, and some tight gray jeans. That hugged her tight round ass.

Next was a girl that was about six feet, with long brown hair and eyes. She was wearing some dark clothes that hugged her D-cup breasts that were firm, and her muscular ass. Next was a woman with long curly brown hair and eyes standing about five feet, wearing a light blue dress. That hugged her bubble butt and her DD-cup breast that were round and full. The last one stood at five feet and six inches with long blond hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing tight black pants that wrapped around her slim waist, and a black t-shirt that was snug against her E-cup breasts. And a black jacket over it. She walked with grace and power.

Next to them was four guys, they both stood at five feet and seven inches to six feet and two inches. There had short brown hair and the last one had very short Black hair, two had brown eyes the other had a darker set. The first one was kinda nerdy, second a shy guy, a muscularly one and the other you could tell was a player.

'I think I will beat them up for looking at my sisters like that. Even though they are my sisters friends.' Scott thought. He steps out of the car, and starts walking toward them. Lydia, Erica and Allison stop walking because a drop dead gorgeous man was walking towards them. "Look at that specimen!" Lydia says.

"Yeah, I would love to be with him." said Allison. 'Yeah,' Erica says seductive. 'Oh, my god. There hitting on my brother. But he is sexy. What don't think about that.' they scolded themselves in their heads. Lydia and Allison were about to ask them what they thought when they see them running toward the guy. They turn towards the guys to see them glaring at the guy.

"Lets go meet him." Lydia says to Allison and Erica. She nods her head and follows her, with the guys not far behind.


	5. Meet's his sisters and their friends

'Wow my sisters are smoke n hot, I wouldn't mind sleeping with them.' and then he paused to see the three young beautiful women next to his sisters. 'And I wouldn't mind sleeping with them too.' he thought. He opened his arms out just as his to sisters wrapped their arms around him. "God you two have really grown up." he told them. "Yeah you too!" Rosalie said.

"So why are you back?" Emily asked. "Well I see that I'm not wanted." he made a move as if to turn around and walk away. But Emily shot her arm forward and graped his. "I was kidding. I'm happy to see you. I was just wondering why you were here." she said. Rosalie just grinned at their younger sister. Who pouted when she did that. "Well I'm moving back to stay. Because my girlfriend's mother was found dead." he said. "Oh were sorry about you're girlfriend." Emily said and Rosalie nodded her head. But inside they were angry that there brother was seeing some girl. Even though they know its not right, they still wanted to be with him.

Just then three other girls walked over with four guys that were glaring at him, because he had the attention of of all five girls. And they didn't like that. With that Scott just returned the glare making them gulp. "Hmm, Rosalie, Emily." the girl with long curly brown hair and brown eyes said. His sisters both blushed. "Yeah, why don't you tell us who this amazing stud is!" the girl that was a werewolf said.

Making his sisters blush even more. The rest of the girls were thinking, 'Stay off my man. He's mine!' "Sorry, this is are brother Scott." Rosalie said to her friends. "And this is Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Erica Reyes, Stiles Stillinski, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd but we just call him Boyd and Jackson Whittemore." Rosalie saw a quick look flash across his eyes, she would have missed it if she wasn't looking. "Well its nice to meet friends of my sisters." he said. "Have you seen mom yet Scott?" Emily asked her brother.

"No not yet, I just got back today. But I will go see her later on. If you don't mind guys I would like to talk to my sisters privately." he asked the group. "Yeah sure handsome, what ever you say." Erica said seductively. Allison and Lydia smiled at him and said their goodbyes leaving with Erica. The guys looked like they didn't want to, but his sisters got them to leave. "So Scott what did you want to talk about?" Rosalie asked. "I wanted to talk to you about hoe you are taking it being werewolves.

They gasped when he brought up them being werewolves. "Don't be silly there's no such thing." Rosalie said. "Yeah Rosalie's right werewolves are just myth." Emily said to her brother. Scott flashed him his yellow eyes, making them go wide eyed that their brother is a werewolf. "How " Rosalie was about to ask, before Scott cut her off. "I answer your questions, but first get into the car. We've got a lot to talk about."

With that Scott got into his mustang followed by his sisters. "Man this is a amazing car. Where did you get it?" Emily asked. "I bought." before pulling out of the parking lot and headed for the Hale house. There were three cars parked out in front of the house. "Why are we doing at the Hale house?" Emily asked her brother. "Because he we can talk about how you two got turned into werewolves, hmm!" he asked. Both of his sisters had shocked looks on their faces.

"What, how did you know about werewolves?" Rosalie asked. "I know about them because i am one, have been for some time. That's why i left to learn how to control my ability." His sisters had angry looks on their face because he withheld a secret from them. "Don't give me that look. When the hale house was burned down i learned it was because a group of hunters lead by Argent as in your friends family." Scott told them.

"Is that why something flashed through your eyes when we introduced her to you." Rosalie asked? Scott smiled at his sister she was smart. "Yes that was why and also i dated a Argent back when i was a teenager." "Wow, that's shocking." Emily said with Rosalie nodding along. "Now lets go inside and talk with the rest of the group." before getting out and walking inside with his sisters to see the Hale family sitting around talking to each other.


End file.
